


Viking Booty

by 1010nabulation



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Claiming, Cock Rings, F/M, Femdom, Jewelry, Loyalty, Pegging, ridiculous historical inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 12:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11805858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1010nabulation/pseuds/1010nabulation
Summary: Summary: It turns out Emil has some funny ideas about what Vikings do with their spoils of war… Lucky for him, Sigrun’s game to let him live his fantasies.





	Viking Booty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Megan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan/gifts).



_Co-Captain Västerström_. Yeah, Emil liked the sound of that. Or _High Lieutenant Västerström_. Or should it be _Rear Admiral Västerström_? Emil wasn’t entirely sure what the rankings were like in Norway, but he was sure his title would be something really impressive, since Sigrun had hand-picked him to be her second in command. It had meant going back with her to Norway and joining her team there once their mission was over, and Emil had been looking forward to it ever since he’d blurted out his enthusiastic acceptance of her offer.

Finally, a place where people would recognize his many talents! Sigrun had assured him they’d both be treated like big damn heroes upon their arrival, and now that they were here it did seem like everyone in the great hall at dinner that night was glad to see them, all listening raptly to Sigrun’s expressive account of everything they’d gone through. The other soldiers and captains laughed loudly and slapped both her and Emil on the back a lot, so even though he didn’t understand what they were saying, he knew it must have been good.

It was just as well no one expected Emil to talk much, since he was busy stuffing his face with every delicious thing spread out before them. It was a feast! Especially after living on whatever Mikkel could scrounge up to turn into ‘food’ in the Silent World for so long, each bite tasted like heaven. And there was beer. Copious amounts of beer.

As the night wore on, Emil found himself falling into a contented haze. At some point without realizing it, he’d leaned over to rest his head on Sigrun’s shoulder, half-drunk and entirely besotted. She reached up and ruffled his hair and he didn’t even care that she was messing it up.

Someone made a comment and Sigrun laughed so hard it shook Emil’s head. “Reidar wants to know if I brought home any booty,” she said in Swedish, her tone light and amused.

“...Books, I guess?” Emil ventured, not lifting his head. Too comfortable. He couldn’t think of anything else they’d brought with them that might qualify as booty.

Sigrun said something in Norwegian and both she and Reidar laughed again. “He says if there’s a book with pictures of your booty in it, he’s even more envious of me.”

Emil’s face heated, realization hitting him. _He_ was the booty. Sigrun’s booty… suddenly his head felt light and his chest swelled with pride. Oh, Emil liked that idea.

“Don’t worry,” Sigrun said, noting his silence and the flush of his cheeks, “I reminded him that you’re my number one soldier, and your booty belongs to no one but yourself! Anyway, you know we’re just joking around, right?”

Emil nodded. The idea lingered though.

 

Later that evening, as they were heading back to their rooms (their own private rooms, with beds and everything! Emil could have wept for joy), Emil stopped Sigrun in the hall to whisper something to her under his breath.

Her eyes went wide and the look of glee on her face sent Emil’s heart racing. “Tell me more,” she said, “in here.”

As soon as the door shut behind them both, alone in Sigrun’s room, Emil spoke in a rush. “I want you to claim me like the Vikings of old did.”

Sigrun’s eyebrows raised as she sat down on the bed. “I thought you said you wanted to have some fun alone time with me--?”

“Yes! I want to be your booty, yours alone, so that means you have to _claim_ me. You know, like the Vikings did with the people they took as slaves.” Emil got down on his knees before her, fidgeting with the ends of his sleeves, face hot. This was _her_ people’s history, how could she not know what he meant? “Please?”

She reached out to ruffle his hair again and laughed. “Emil, I’m pretty sure ‘claiming’ wasn’t a thing—oh hell.” She shook her head, still smiling. “I can’t say no to a face—and a booty—like that. You want to be claimed, I’ll claim you good and proper!”

Emil felt his whole face light up. Before he even knew what was happening, Sigrun was already whirling into action, discarding articles of clothing as she moved about the room opening drawers and muttering things like, ‘Now where did I put the—aha!’ and ‘Mmm, we’ll need _this_ ’.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Sigrun said, glancing back at Emil. “Hurry up and get undressed. Then close your eyes and wait for me on the bed.”

“Yes, Captain!” Emil answered. 

He hurried, fumbling with the fastenings of his pants and the buttons of his shirt. He was still feeling light-headed and loose-limbed from all the drink and the anticipation of what was coming, and it was messing with his coordination. He managed a little less gracefully than he would ordinarily hope to be. Still, he was ready before Sigrun had finished getting herself set up, sitting primly on the edge of the bed, naked and not even trying to hide the half-erection he already had. Before he complied with her command to shut his eyes, he stole a glance at her bare ass and sleekly-muscled back as she stood before the dresser across the room. Biting his lip, Emil held onto that image and dutifully closed his eyes.

“All right. Now don’t move.” Sigrun was right in front of him; he could feel the warmth of her skin. It took effort not to reach out to touch her or open his eyes to see her. “Good.”

He felt cold metal against his throat and the brush of her fingers at the back of his neck. Emil shivered. “I’m decking you out in all my treasures. You get to be the jewel in the very center, Emil.”

That drew a pleased gasp from Emil. 

“I knew you’d like that,” Sigrun purred.

He beamed, lifting his chin as Sigrun fitted rings on his fingers, slipped cuffs on his wrists, and put pins in his hair. He remained utterly still as he felt her place a circlet onto his head.

“All right, now open your eyes.”

Emil blinked, his eyes focusing on the mirror Sigrun had held up before him. His lips parted around a soft ‘oh’ as he took in the sight of himself adorned in all Sigrun’s Viking finery. The necklace had a pendant with an elaborate dragon motif in beaten silver, the cuffs matched it, the rings were mostly plain, though one had a dark red stone set in it, and the circlet—it was more delicate than the rest of the jewelry, all fine silver and gold loops with tiny green stones set into the points. He really felt like a treasure! 

Emil met Sigrun’s gaze and said, awed, “Thank you.”

Sigrun smiled. “Only the best for my most prized soldier.”

His blush deepend and his gaze shifted from his own reflection in the mirror to Sigrun’s bare form, taking in her pert breasts and the litheness of her torso, the strength of her thighs, the slimness of her hips—Emil felt his cock twitch. 

Then his eyes caught on the length of red ribbon Sigrun still held in her hand. “What’s that for?” he asked.

“It’s the last and most important piece of finery!” Sigrun declared, rubbing the satiny ribbon between her thumb and forefinger. “Once I tie this on you, you’ll be ready for the big show!”

“Claiming ceremony,” Emil corrected, a little bit breathlessly.

“Sure, whatever gets you going,” Sigrun agreed easily. She grinned at him, showing too many teeth, and then took hold of Emil’s cock.

He gasped and couldn’t help his hips twitching up to meet her hand. 

“Whoa, not so fast there, Emil. This part’s best done when you’re not all hard yet.”

Emil bit his lip and nodded, holding still.

“That’s it. Steady,” Sigrun said, easing the ribbon behind Emil’s balls and above the base of Emil’s shaft. He watched as she tied a nice bow on top “That pretty thing will make this pretty thing last longer.” 

With that, she pumped Emil’s dick until it was hard, which took an embarrassingly short amount of time. When he was fully erect, she pulled the tip of Emil’s dick down and let go so it smacked his belly.

The sting of that smack made his cock throb and Emil made a breathy sound of pleasure. Oh, it was _good_. He liked the feel of all of it, the metal of the jewelry warming against his skin, the soft satiny tightness keeping his cock harder than he’d ever been. He liked the look of it all, too. Emil felt beautiful, and the way Sigrun was looking at him like she wanted to devour him whole made his insides feel hot and fluttery.

“All right. Make yourself comfortable on the bed there and wait for me a second, would you?”

“Yes, ma’am!” Emil scooted himself up onto the bed, then spread himself out on it, jewelry jangling as he moved. He laid his head down on the pillow carefully so as not to disturb the lovely circlet or muss his hair up too much, then drew his knees up and spread them just so, invitingly. Gods, his cock looked nice with that ribbon tied around it. He found himself too caught up in admiring it to pay much attention to what Sigrun was doing. All prettied up in Sigrun’s jewels, Sigrun’s ribbon… a perfect prize for his Viking captain. Emil smiled a small and private smile.

When the bed dipped with Sigrun’s weight as she joined him, he finally tore his eyes off of the picture he was making for her. Emil licked his lips, reaching out to touch her finally, to get his hands all over her smooth skin.

“Hey, who said you could move?” Sigrun teased even as she arched into his hands as he cupped her breasts and rubbed his thumbs over the pert peaks of her nipples. “You want to touch me, feel this up.”

She reached up and grasped his hands, guiding them down the flat plane of her belly down to her hips and lower. Emil’s brows shot up as he found himself fondling straps of leather and a thick rod of blue glass.

“Sigrun?” Emil said, his voice wavering slightly in excitement. “Is that--”

“My cock!” Sigrun said proudly. “Tell me how bad you want it.”

Without even thinking about it, Emil’s thighs spread further. “I want it so bad!” 

Emil looked from the glass cock to Sigrun’s veritably predatory grin and back. His pulse raced. When she’d said she’d claim him good and proper, he hadn’t expected _this_. _Fuck_ , he wanted it so badly his cock pulsed and ached with desire. “Please, Sigrun, I’m yours!”

“Good boy,” Sigrun murmured. “Lay back and let me give it to you good.” 

Reaching for a bottle she’d brought with her, Sigrun pulled the cap off with her teeth and then spilled a copious amount into her palm. This she spread over her glass cock, and then she teasingly ran her slicked hand over Emil’s cock, gave his balls a squeeze, then reached further and plunged her fingers into Emil’s hole.

“Aah!” Emil groaned, his head thrown back onto the pillow and fingers gripping the sheets. Gods, but he loved it when she just plowed right on in without warning or foreplay. “Please, yes! More!”

Sigrun hummed in pleasure, her eyes dancing as she watched his face. Emil was panting already, his hips twitching as he tried to get her in deeper.

“Shit yeah, beg for it. You like being my pretty whore? My sweet spoils of war?” Sigrun said as she hooked her hands in the undersides of his knees and pushed his legs apart and up, exposing his ass to her even more. 

The glass cock was cool against his hole, and Emil shivered at the feel of it pressing into him. “Yeah, ohh, fuck, yes! I’m yours, just yours!”

“Damn right you are. Think I’d let anyone else touch my loveliest and most best treasure?” Sigrun said, her voice rough and breathless. Her hips snapped as she drove her cock deeper into his ass, the glass warming fast and filling him so sweetly.

“You wouldn’t,” Emil gasped. He held Sigrun’s intense, hungry gaze as best he could through the haze of bliss glazing his vision.

“I wouldn’t,” she confirmed. Sigrun reached out and ran her fingers over the chain of the necklace around Emil’s throat, picking up the dragon pendant and letting it drop again onto his chest. “I hold on to what’s mine. I _fight_ for what’s mine.”

Emil felt pressure behind his ribs like his heart was swelling fit to burst. She meant the team. She meant _him_.

After that, Emil lost himself in the sensation of Sigrun pounding him into oblivion. His whole body shook and he held on to whatever part of her he could reach as she drove relentlessly on deep and hard and fast, her own impassioned moans filling his ears even as he answered in whimpers and shaky gasping breaths. Twice she paused with her hips flush to his ass, muscles trembling and straining as she cursed and blessed him. Twice she came before she even so much as touched his cock.

Emil’s cock was dripping a steady stream of precome, staining the red satin ribbon holding it taut and achingly hard. “Please. Please, please. Please, Sigrun, please,” he heard himself begging, as he gripped her upper arms and rocked into her, driving himself down on her glass cock as hard as he could. It wasn’t enough.

“You’re doing great,” Sigrun murmured, kissing him fiercely and finally, finally wrapping a hand around his cock to stroke it roughly. “Good boy.”

When her fingers found the bow’s end and tugged it free, that was it. 

“ _You’re mine_ ,” Sigrun growled right into his ear, and Emil let out a ragged cry and came in spurts over her hand and his own belly, still filled with her cock, sobbing as she stroked him through his orgasm.

For a while, Sigrun allowed him to cling to her, his face buried in the crook of her shoulder, breathing her in and mouthing at her skin. He was hers, her pretty soldier boy, and it was like she knew exactly what he wanted to hear because she kept on telling him so until he was drowsing blissfully in her arms.

Her _most best treasure_ , that’s what she’d called him. And maybe it was all a game and she didn’t mean it, but it felt true. 

Co-Captain or Lieutenant or Rear Admiral or whatever—those were great titles and all, but the one he prized most? Definitely _Sigrun Eide’s Most Best Treasure, Emil Västerström_.


End file.
